The present disclosure relates to methods for treating subterranean formations, and more specifically, methods for treating subterranean formations with treatment fluids comprising surfactants.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Surfactants are widely used in treatment fluids for drilling operations and other well treatment operations, including hydraulic fracturing and acidizing (both fracture acidizing and matrix acidizing) treatments. Surfactants may also be used in enhanced or improved oil recovery operations. Many variables may affect the selection of a surfactant for use in such treatments and operations, such as interfacial surface tension, wettability, compatibility with other additives (such as other additives used in acidizing treatments), and emulsification tendency. Surfactants are an important component in treatment fluids for ensuring higher productivity from unconventional oil and gas formations. Surfactants may provide more effective fluid loss control, fluid flowback efficiency, and oil recovery. For example, surfactants may improve oil recovery by reducing interfacial tension, altering the wettability of the subterranean formation, and/or stabilizing an emulsion. However, conventional surfactants may present environmental, health, and safety concerns. In addition, conventional surfactants may be sensitive to changes in pH, temperature, and salinity.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.